gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon I Stark
: "You can kill me, but you will fail in your overall goals. I will not let my people fall. You've done enough to destroy my legacy. My home. You will not succeed. I've already won!" : — Bran the Builder to the Night King King Brandon Stark, also known as Bran the Builder or The Arisen, was a legendary member of the First Men from the Age of Heroes. He went on to found House Stark and reign as the first King in the North. King Bran is noted to have fought against Grigori himself, an extremely powerful Dragon. Biography Background Bran the Builder was a legendary member of the First Men from the Age of Heroes, and the founder of House Stark. Many famous structures are attributed to have been built under his direction (hence his nickname of "the Builder"), including Winterfell and most famously the Wall, which according to legend, he raised with the aid of giants. Also according to legend, it is said he aided Durran with the construction of Storm's End. After a millennia of war in the North, House Stark eventually took control over the land. It still took him many years to make all northern houses kneel to him. Childhood Brandon I Stark was born to a peasant family of free men, and was extremely weak and often sickly as a young boy, having near death illnesses multiple times throughout his early years. When Bran turned ten, his father, Lord Garth Greenhand, took him out on an expedition to improve his combat prowess, if he was going to survive in the world. Bran managed to score several kills of wolves, and skinned their pelts. When he returned home, he fashioned the pelts into his own style of cloak - the wolf's pelt being the shoulder trim, with a long fabric cape draping down to the feet (thus the traditional Stark cloak was born). Even with his ailments, Bran proved to be a staunch warrior and commander. Using his mind to constantly map out his landscapes, Bran became immersed and obsessed with geography. When Bran turned twelve, he was granted his own personal steward and guardian, who swore a sacred oath - his loyalty would never waver. This man was named Ser Salde, a highly decorated Knight and warrior. Salde and Bran eventually formed an extremely close bond with one another. A Sinister Discovery During one of his many expeditions to the far Northern lands, Bran, Salde, and his father, Lord Garth, discovered a strange anomaly within a large glacier. Upon closer inspection, a strange, green portal opened up within the mountainous construct, and opened up a gateway to a hidden castle. The castle - of monumental size, was inhabited by the White Walkers. When the team entered the castle, a thick frost covered the floor and door - rendering them trapped. Suddenly, a dense army of wights emerged from the ground, attacking the lords and their knight. Salde and Garth fought hard and well, while Brandon attempted to fend for himself. After slaying through the wights, a White Walker appeared - the Night King himself. The men held their ground, in a seemingly hopeless battle. Without a second thought, Garth charged towards the Night King, sword drawn and ready, but was swiftly cut down before he could land a strike. Bran screamed in anger, and attempted to rush at the king, but was held back by Salde, who could barely hold back tears at the loss of his kind lord. Bran broke free from Salde's grasp, as two additional wights closed in on the two. Bran drew his sword, and prepared to attack the Night King. As the wights approached, Salde unsheathed his blade and slashed away, cutting the first wight clean in half. The second wight was barely a challenge - and was quickly slaughtered. Brandon's blade, gleaming with freshly polished steel, was thirsting for action. Nigh a minute to lose, he sprinted forward. The Night King gave a cold stare towards Bran, and pointed a finger at him - before vanishing. The ice blocking the gateway melted away, and the men were free. Death of Lord Garth : You are my son. My... only son. You will be strong. I have seen it. Y-you must lead us... Go now. Salde will take good care of ye." : — Garth Greenhand's dying words to Bran Salde rushed beside the dying Lord Garth, who clutched his bleeding wound meekly. Bran hugged his father, in tears. His father's last words were clear. Bran was to lead his family, with his own surname and standards. Bran held his father's hand tightly, as Garth's grip loosened. He was gone. Bran swore vengeance upon the Night King, and that he would uphold his father's legacy with a strong house name. "Stark". Bran and Salde returned to their home, and began setting up construction plans for a grand keep. The King of the Stormlands, Lord Durran, offered a pact with the King of the North, declaring for a grand wall to be built, to keep the White Walkers from invading and beginning a second war with their kind. Bran, using his master architectural knowledge, aided Durran in creating a grand castle for him to live within. Durran made a grave mistake however, falling in love with the Storm God's daughter, and stole her away as his wife. In rage, the gods sent a storm to destroy his keep over Shipbreaker Bay, killing his family and guests. Declaring war against them, Durran built new castles, each larger and more formidable than the previous one, though all were the destroyed by the divine storms. Finally, the seventh castle, which Durran built with the aid of Bran the Builder, withstood the rage of the gods and became known as Storm's End, while Durran earned the nickname of "Durran Godsgrief" and ruled as the first Storm King. Construction of the Wall Bran, being the heir to the North, declared for a wall to be built to quell the increasing threat of the White Walkers. he advised Durran during the building of Storm's End of how large and wide the wall would be. Unfortunately, due to the weakness in the castles after the God's wrath, the Night King and his small yet powerful legion of Wights attacked in force. The King touched the ground, turning everything to ice. Salde sounded the alarms, and Brandon emerged from his keep with hundreds of Northmen soldiers. The king grimaced, took a knee, and slammed his palm to the ground, creating a massive blue explosion of frost and ice. Brandon and his forces were launched back hundreds of meters, before the Night King drew his sword, and slashed away at the now frozen keep of House Stark. The castle shattered into millions of tiny shards of ice. The Night King and his army then backed away, before Brandon emerged with a scroll. The scroll - an imprisonment spell, effective for one thousand years alone - would be the only hope to end the Night King's tyranny. Bran defeats the White Walkers The Night King, drawing his blade, stood alone as his army of wights fled back to his castle. Bran drew his trusty broadsword and charged towards the king. Chanting the sacred words, Bran dodged the King's slash, and unleashed the scroll's spell, banishing the Night King and his entire army. the Night King's face filled with absolute sheer terror, as he was sucked into an abyss and lost to time. After the monumental battle, Bran employed millions of men to begin construction on the wall immediately. After long months of work, the wall was complete. Afterwards, the keep was rebuilt, this time complete with a large city around it, guarded by large stone walls. The hold was promptly named as 'Winterfell' - home of House Stark. The Red Dragon Attacks After many tranquil years, the Dragons had migrated from Essos to Westeros for the long summer. One of the largest of these dragons, and the most intelligent, Grigori (The Red One), attacked Winterfell unexpectedly. Bran and Savan immediately chased after the beast by carriage, and tracked the dragon down to the Ancient Unknown Palace. After employing the help of his allies Quince and Morganna, the group stormed the mountain's caves, and, after facing an army of Goblins, Quince was demobilized and beheaded by the Goblin chieftain. The remaining three killed the rest of the goblins before proceeding upwards towards the throne room of the keep. Category:Legendary heroes Category:Hero Category:House Stark Category:Kings Category:Deceased Category:Knights Category:Warrior Category:Lord Commander of the Night's Watch Category:Night's Watch Category:Northmen Category:Characters from the North Category:Wardens Category:Lords Category:Arisen Category:Canon characters Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:Game of Thrones Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters